Sonny With a Chance of Drabbles
by Grintgirl12
Summary: Just short drabbles and one-shot's concerning Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe. Might occasionally add another character-centric fic.
1. Friday, I'm In Love

**Author's Note! **_I know I've kinda disappeared lately. I feel bad about not writing anything, it's just that everything I wrote turned out to be crap. So, I started this, a series of little drabbles and one-shots about one of my favorite couples Channy! Yay! It might include an occasional friend-fic, but even if it does they'll be focused around Sonny or Chad. So here's my first drabble, _**Friday I'm In Love** _inspired by the song of the same title by the Cure._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously._

**Monday- **_interesting_

Monday's were interesting for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Usually they were getting over whatever had happened over the weekend between the two of them, but at the same time they were preparing for another week together. Another week, another adventure.

Sonny arrives at work around 6:45 every Monday morning. Chad knows this, and he makes it his mission to arrive at 6:30 just so he can take her parking spot.

She's carrying her caramel latte from Dunkin' Donuts, and humming softly to whatever song was playing on the radio. Sonny is one of those rare people who actually enjoyed Monday mornings. Chad is not.

Sonny smiles and greets everyone she sees on her way to her dressing room, and that's when Chad decides that he'll do whatever it takes wipe that smile off her face. Because no one should be so damn cheerful that early on a Monday.

It's usually during lunch when Chad "makes his move". Whatever he does, it's always enough to put a damper on Sonny Munroe's Monday. Sonny then yells and makes a huge scene about how insensitive he is.

Sonny then would spend her day figuring out how to get back at him. It's always right before Chad leaves to go home that Sonny "puts her plan into action".

One thing is for sure; Monday's are always interesting for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Tuesday- **_hurtful_

Tuesday's are never a good day for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. They're both hurt over whatever had happened the day before, but both of them are too proud to apologize first.

Chad always makes the first verbal attack; he insults her show, her cast mates, her clothes. Basically anything will set her off. Sonny responds as expected.

Everyone on the _So Random! _and the _Mackenzie Falls_ sets have learned to ignore the hateful words exchanged between the two on Tuesday's. They've also learned to deal with the results of the fighting.

Chad storms off the set, muttering angrily about "that infuriating girl". He doesn't talk to anyone and refuses to come back to work once he gets home.

Sonny runs all the way to her dressing room, trying to hide to her tears. She cries for a good hour before emerging from her room, her eyes all puffy and red. The cast of _So Random! _acts as if nothing's wrong. They deal with laughter, not tears. Sonny tries to go on with the skits, but everyone knows they'll have to redo them. It's hard to laugh about a dancing cow when the pig can't stop sniffling.

It's definitely true that Tuesday's are hurtful for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Wednesday- **_awkward_

Wednesday's are awkward for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper for many reasons. They're always embarrassed by their actions the previous days, and they're both trying to act like there's nothing between them.

Sonny approaches Chad first, because that's the kind of person that she is. She gives him a tentative smile, and he can't help but grin back at her. She rushes her apology, talking in circles and rambling until Chad shuts her up with one of his looks.

Chad then manages to mutter an "I'm sorry" in her direction.

The rest of the day is filled with cautious glances and timid smiles. Neither one of them attempts a real conversation.

Wednesday's are always awkward for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Thursday- **_unpredictable_

For Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, Thursday's can be very unpredictable. After the rocky week they've has so far, Thursday's bring a welcome change for the pair.

Thursday's provide a sense of freedom and the feeling that anything can happen. Sometimes Sonny and Chad go back to their crazy antics, driving each (and everyone around them) insane. Other times the day is quiet and they hardly even talk to one another.

Thursday's are completely unpredictable for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Friday- **_romantic_

Without even realizing it, Friday's are romantic for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

It was on a Friday when Sonny asked Chad to go a fake date with her, and she wondered when he ran out the door what it would be like to be on a real date with Chad.

It was a Friday when Chad told Sonny that he thought she had pretty hair, and he got the over-whelming urge to reach out and stroke it.

It was a Friday when Sonny saw Chad with that pretty blonde from _Meal or No Meal_, and she felt the unfamiliar pang of jealousy coursing through her body.

It was a Friday when Chad asked Sonny out on a real date, and he realized that he'd never felt that way about a girl before.

It was a Friday when Sonny first kissed Chad, and she knew she had fallen in love with the ego-centric jerk from the rival show.

Without a doubt, Friday's are romantic for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Fin._

**Author's Note! **_Wanna leave a review? I'll love you forever!_


	2. Stuttering

**Author's Note!**_ Hey, so I don't know if any of you have ever seen Kyle XY but it's one of my favorite shows. Matt Dallas is just so adorable! But, this fic is inspired by the episode Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish? and _Stuttering_ by the Friday Night Boys (my latest obsession. The song is so good!). I loved the Josh/Andy moments in the episode, and when Josh was talking to his dad about his date. That's basically what inspired this fic._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance, Kyle XY, or The Friday Night Boys, I'd be at Disneyworld right now. Since I'm not, I obviously don't own them._

Back when Chad Dylan Cooper was still known as "Chad Burnson" he was very close to his dad. When he was six, he used to crawl into Henry Burnson's lap and watch baseball with him.

To this day, Chad can still remember the distinctive smell of cigarette smoke and soap that was his father. He remembers the feeling of his six-year-old body curled into his father's large lap, looking up at him with wide, inquisitive blue eyes when he would tell him stories. Henry's chest would rumble and his whole body seemed to shake the smaller boy.

There's one memory that will always stick with Chad, no matter what his last name is.

It was just after seven. His family had enjoyed a nice, quiet meal of ham and mashed potatoes. Chad had walked through the kitchen where his mother was chatting away on the phone while she cleaned the dishes. His father's eyes glittered happily as he watch Chad walk over to him.

"Ready for a story, son?" He had asked, pulling the blonde boy onto his lap with ease. Chad nodded his head eagerly. Henry let out a loud guffaw. "What story do you want to hear this time?"

"I wanna hear a story about you, daddy." Chad responded, his voice almost shockingly quiet in contrast with his father's naturally loud one.

"Alright, what do you want to hear about?" Chad furrowed his brow in confusion. Clearly, the boy hadn't thought that far ahead. Before either of the males could say anything else however, a large crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by a very loud curse. Henry shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Do you want to hear about how I knew your mother was the one?" Chad crinkled his nose.

"The one for what?" Again his father chuckled.

"The one I wanted to marry." Henry could see that his six-year-old son didn't understand what he meant by that. "Well, it was quite simple really," He began, lower his voice to his 'story-telling tone'.

"You see, your mother and I were set up by our best friends. Which means that my best friend and her best friend knew each other and they thought it would be fun if your mother and I met. So, we agreed to go out and have dinner together. The moment I met your mother, I thought she was the prettiest, nicest, smartest girl in the world-"

"So do I, daddy!" Henry grinned at his son and ruffled his hair.

"That's right sweetie. Now, your mother came and sat down and she started talking to me. Except there was one problem, I couldn't talk to her."

"Why not?" Chad asked, his eyes widening even more at the new development in the story.

"Because I kept stutt-stutter-stuttering." Chad giggled at his father. "You see, it's apparently when a Burnson has a met the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with, he starts stuttering uncontrollably." Henry winked at his son. "So I guess now you know how to look out for the perfect girl."

Ten years later, as Chad Burnson, now known as Chad Dylan Cooper, stood across from a certain Sonny Munroe he faced a huge problem.

You see, the girl from his rival show, _So Random!_ had once again ticked him off by engaging him in yet another one of her crazy shenanigans. This stunt had cost him a very important lead role in the upcoming movie _7 Again. _He was so angry with Sonny that he couldn't see straight. He storm right into her prop room and began violently yelling at her.

That was 40 minutes ago, and they were still wrapped up in the heated argument.

Chad was, in fact, so fed up with the bubbly comedian at the moment, that he was actually _stuttering_ over his words.

**Authors Note! **_So? Whadda ya think? Did you like it? Please review! Tell me if you like Kyle XY or the song Stuttering by the Friday Night Boys!_


End file.
